


Joining?

by YourMajesty



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajesty/pseuds/YourMajesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon had an idea. Another stupid idea. Oh god he was gonna regret this. Sometimes Gon gets Killua put in bad places with him, oh well they Killua has Kurapika</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining?

Killua hated Gon at the moment.

They were currently stuck in the hands of the phantom troupe, dear lord why did Gon have to be an idiot most of the time. To make matters worse Kurapika was stuck with them and they'd found someone to somehow bring Uvogin back from the pits of hell. So yes this sucked and it was all Gons fault. Now he need to figure out how to get them out of here without Kurapika getting them killed because of his revenge. Jesus christ why does everything go the fuck wrong for them around these people. Now here they are waiting for doom to approach them well more of their evil boss. Kurapika is now burning in rage. Well let's start this from the beginning.


End file.
